The Trial (Walkthrough)
This article is about the walkthrough. For other uses, see ''The Trial (Disambiguation). '''The Trial' is the fifth chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono wakes up in some kind of jail cell, in the Prison Towers of the Guardia Castle. Crono finds a package on the metal bed that contains between 1 and 5 Ethers, depending on how many jurors found him not guilty. Crono doesn't want to be executed, does he? Try to piss the Royal Guards off by making noise and banging on the cell. Bang the cell three times, then they open the door and one stabs Crono. Before they close the cell door, try to run pass the Guard and fight those Guards down. Looks like those stupid Guards forgot to take your weapons. Try going into the cell in the left, there is treasure. Dang, the door is busted. Well so much for that. Go upstairs and prepare to be in combat by two Sentrys. If Crono heads downstairs in the right side, a Royal Guard guards a storage room that contains, two Ethers, and two Mid-Potions. On your way out, a Gaoler awaits Crono. After words the Gaoler just flees. Why was there a Fiend in the Prison Towers? This is getting weird. On your way to Crono's escape from the Prison Towers, he'll find treasure, Royal Guards, and undead skeletons called Lancers. :Tip: If Crono finds a hole, that will lead to another hole with a broken cell door, then a hole on the floor will contain another cell with the broken door, that will contain a Silver Sword, Shelter, and money. ''Note: On the way out of the towers, find Fritz. You'll see he's about to get executed. Rescue him, and you'll be rewarded 10 Mid-Ethers if you go to the Truce Market at the Fiendish Folk chapter.'' On Crono's way out, he'll find Wardon guarding the towers, which will quickly flee calling other guards and runs upstairs. Then, why was Wardon pushed down the stairs and knock-outed? Lucca came to rescue Crono! ''Note: Back at the beginning of this chapter, when the three days are up, Crono was about to get executed, but Lucca comes and saves him. Also, read the Note falling from the guard's desk. It explains how to win the following boss fight.'' Either way, the both of them cross the bridge, and then the Chancellor appears and summons his Dragon Tank. The Boss consits of three parts: The Head (which heals the whole thing), the wheel (which is used for his strongest tech) and the Body. Additional, the whole thing has a high magic resistance, so beat it up with physical attacks like warned in the guards note. First destroy the healing head, then the wheel and finally the still not so defenseless body. :Tip: Magical attacks, including Crono's Wind Slash, and Lucca's Flamethrower will not harm the tank. Just keep slashing and shooting the Tank. Once the Dragon Tank tries to blow up, the Chancellor appears with some Guards, so they can fix it. Then the bridge breaks and the Tank falls, but the Chancellor and the two guards are holding each other's legs, making a little walkway for Crono and Lucca to escape. Run towards the entrance, while Guards are chasing them. When they get to the entrance, Princess Nadia appears and stops the Guards. Then the Chancellor tells everyone to bow for King Guardia XXXIII's arrival. The King stops Marle from defending Crono. But, Marle just yells at him, rips off her dress and runs away with Crono and Lucca. Crono, Lucca, and Marle escape from the castle, but then as they arrive in Guardia Forest, the Guards surround them. Run right, towards the open glade. There is no way out, except for the Time Gate that appears. Go through the gate. Then the Chancellor gets shocked because they disappeared. Where did they go? Find out in the next chapter. Category:Chapter